


Mercado

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Se ao menos eu estivesse sozinho, iria tentar me aproximar e quem sabe..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercado

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para o desafio Retalhos da comunidade [lservice](http://lservice.livejournal.com/). As palavras são verão, laranja e tribal.

Estava escolhendo laranjas para minha mãe com a maior preguiça do mundo quando olhei para frente e vi um ruivo alto, de costas. Ele virou o rosto só um pouquinho para o lado. Usava óculos de sol. Bonito, pensei. Muito bonito. Se ao menos eu estivesse sozinho, iria tentar me aproximar e quem sabe... Ele virou-se por inteiro e caminhou até onde eu estava. Será que ele percebeu que eu estava observando? O homem ergueu o pulso, numa saudação e eu reconheci aquela tatuagem tribal idiota. Puta merda!

\- E aí, Matheus? Quando você e a mãe chegaram da praia?

\- Hoje de manhã. Onde você tava?

Ele coçou o queixo mal barbeado. - O Tales deu uma festa na chácara ontem, acordei agora. Não tem comida em casa.

\- É, nós vimos.

Eram quatro e meia da tarde e eu não consegui olhar pra cara do meu irmão o resto do dia.


End file.
